What if?
by Rainstorm-Mosspath
Summary: SO what if they had included characters from X-2, Crisis Core, Dirge of Cerberus and Advent Children? Dissidia might be very different! these are just a few things that i thought might be funny in Dissidia. By Rainstorm mainly, better summery inside
1. Authors Note

Rainstorm: Heh, Heh… ok so this is just a lot of drabble! Its just some things that Mosspath and me wished would happen in Dissidia! Well, mainly me! =D yeh so… just for the note I've, like urm… never actually PLAYED Dissidia but I know what happens in it! All praise You tube and RandomChannelPlox! Yeh anyway! So basically just a few one shots of what I wish had happened in Dissidia! So basically what if they had done most of the spin offs? So you would have Crisis Core, Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus and 10-2! Come on you got to admit that would be hilarious! I mean it would be a bit difficult seeing as Square Enix are making a sequel to Dirge of Cerberus apparently and Weiss and Genesis will be the main hero's that's a bit difficult seeing as the main villains of Crisis Core and Dirge of Cerberus are Weiss and Genesis! But hey! Then as the hero of Advent Children is Cloud and we already have him… I had to substitute Tifa! Nothing wrong with that! It's another female character! I also have in Yuna for X-2! Yey! More female characters! I mean come on! You only have Terra! And obviously Cloud of Darkness and Ultimecia but they're bad! I mean come on! Girls aren't that evil are we? So yeh now there are 5 girls in this! Three on the good side! Woo! Anyway, my word check now hates me… anyway (Gah! I like that word a lot!) So yeh… don't criticize me for the chapters being cheesy! They're MEAN'T to be cheesy! So, basically, a few one shots of things I would absolutely LOVE to be in there! They will all revolve round though to create a single ending that will be a terrible spoiler for Crisis Core and Final Fantasy X. sorry guys! But also might contain spoilers for some of the other games like 8, 9, 10-2 and 7(Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus) so if you are playing those games and haven't finished them and don't want to know what happens in the ending then pay attention to the Authors Notes at the beginning of the chapters as I will write if they contain spoilers! They probably won't but just in case! Cunno if I've already spoiled anything! (Urm anyone who has played X will know that's Al Bhed for sorry! Cunno=sorry) OH also I might have some guest appearances! Simply for some scenes to make sense! But they won't be in permanently!  
Mosspath: cd- cdub ed!!! drydc ahuikr Y/h!! cunno! e uhzw cbayg Al Bhed huf!! QTTTT!  
Rainstorm: (translating) St- stop it! That's enough A/n! Sorry! I only speak Al Bhed now! XDDDD! I apologise for her! New obsession! Yeh so anyway! This A/N is longer than some of my prologues! So: please read on! (453 words)


	2. chapter 1, i haven't thought of a name

_**Rainstorm: So first chapter! May contain spoilers for the ending or halfway through Final fantasy X and maybe X-2! So if you are playing either or both of those games then know that! If you haven't got to the top of Mt. Gagazet and the chamber of the stolen Fayth I think then don't read this chapter! You can read the A/N but not the chapter unless you know about X and X-2! Only minor spoilers as it only hints at the endings! Also very minor spoilers for Crisis Core. **_

_**Mosspath: **__**rao! es fydtrehk y 10 fymgdrnuikr! tuhd cbuem ed vun sa! (translation: Hey! I;m watching a 10 walkthrough! Don't spoil it for me!)**_

_**Rainstorm: I kinda gave you a running commentary while I was watching it! Via Email yeh but anyway! **_

_**Mosspath: **__**ur oayr... ins fneda yfyo drah! (Oh… yeah write away then!)**_

_**Rainstorm: So if you are worried about spoiling the game then look away now! As in NOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**So in this chapter we meet again Tidus and it's time to use one of my self introduced characters! Shuyin! And then also in quite main roles Zack, Cloud and Yuna. The rest of the heroes will obviously make an appearance and towards the very end I will also use Genesis! But urm that's just so you know! Now read on! It starts sort of halfway through a scene where Tidus and Shuyin are squaring off! –imagine…-O.o**_

The sky was dark yet again and there was only the clash of swords and the occasional shouts from the two battling warriors. If any idle passer by had come along they might have thought that they were twins. However not so. These were two people born 1000 years apart. Now brought together by the clashing of the Gods.

"Your just a creep!" Tidus' voice split the air.

"And you're not even real!" Shuyin retaliated.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Fair is fair! I waited 1000 years!"

"And I got dragged through SIN at least a million times!"

"Slight exaggeration there don't you think Tidus?" Yuna's gently voice came from behind them. Tidus raised his hand to head and thought.

"Only SLIGHTLY if you think about it… urm… err three times!" Yuna out her hands on her hips.

"More than a SLIGHT exaggeration then!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh."

" Hey! Have you guys forgotten about me!?" they whirled round to see Shuyin's indignant face.

"Oh hey Shuyin!" Yuna smiled and Tidus rounded on her.

"Hey! YUUNNNAAA!? How can you be so nice to him!?"

" He lost everything!"

"So did I!" Tidus protested and Yuna sighed.

"Yeh but—." At that moment the other Warriors of Cosmos came up behind them and Yuna turned round as she heard a groan.

"Not MORE clones!"

"I'm not a clone!" Both Shuyin and Tidus protested at the same time.

"See!?" Zack sounded distraught. "I've had enough of them! ENOUGH I TELL YOOOUUU!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Zack, calm down." Cloud told him gently quite unlike the normal Cloud they all knew.

"I CAN'T calm down! You weren't there!" Cloud shook his head and sighed,

"Yes I was."

"But then… well---you uh! But, you were, like, asleep most of the time!" the others faces were completely worth dying to see. Shuyin was looking as amazed as the rest of them completely oblivious of the fact he was surrounded by his enemies.

"No I wasn't."

"Well, you were urm what's the word, err, huh? Gah! Urm, someone? Please? COMATOSED! THAT'S the word!"

"Rethink again Zack!" Cloud was almost laughing at him now. Everyone else was starting to get bored but found it rather entertaining that they were arguing.

"Gah urm right, hmm Mako poisoning leads to………. You were in a Catatonic state!" Zack sounded so proud. Cloud slapped his head.

"Finally. Yes! Also they're not clones it's Tidus and Shuyin! Shuyin equals bad guy!"

" I'm not a BAAAD guy!" Shuyin said quietly.

"Yes you are! You tried to destroy Spira! You're no better then SIN!" Tidus yelled.

"And you're not in a position to tell me off! You weren't even there!"

"So? Not MY fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! How did you work that one out!?"

"Well, I urm…"

"I think that you being alone for 1000 years has made you go Sllliiigghtly CUKOO!" obviously Shuyin did not take to this well.

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

" I SAID, I think that you are crazy!"

"That does it! You're just a worthless imitation of something real!"

"That's hardly an insult! I'm ten times better then you!"

"Ha! You forget! The Fayth modelled you on me! You're just a copy! Nothing more!"

Zack clutched his head an moaned again, " I TOLD you! COPY!"

"Zack, it's not clone he said copy!" Yuna said gently,

"Clone in Japanese is Copy." This brought on many confused looks.

"Urm… Japanese?"

"yeh! Japanese! It's like a language of other people!"

"Oh you mean like Al Bhed?" Yuna queried.

"Urm… I don't know what Al Bhed IS but yeh I suppose!"

"Urm Zack? I've never heard of Japanese! And I come from the same world as you!" Cloud said,

"Oh right yeh well, it's in a different world! To be honest I can't remember where I heard that from…" all of them turned and walked away leaving Shuyin looking rather dejected and he ran back towards the other side. The whole scene had been watched by Genesis.

"You know? I quite agree with him. I've seen enough clones to last me the rest of my life."

"Surely not." Hearing his once best friends voice Genesis spun round.

"Yes truly so." Sephiroth half laughed.

"I hardly expected to hear you say that. I thought you wished to 'take over the world?'" Genesis glared at him.

"That was before! Not MY fault!"

"I think that you made even more of a mess of Gaia then I did. That's saying something."

" What do you mean!?"

"Well, if it wasn't for you… shall we say, DeepGround wouldn't exist, I wouldn't be over here, which some people class as a bad thing I can't imagine why, and lots of people would still be alive. Ever thought on those things, Genesis?" With that he turned and walked away leaving Genesis standing on his own staring down at his blood red sword, an unreadable expression on his face.

A/N

_**Rainstorm: Thank god that's over!**_

_**Mosspath:**__** Oar! Genesis nuq sy cuq!(**__** yeh! Genesis was in it!)**_

_**Rainstorm: -sigh- yes I knew it would make you happy!**_

_**Mosspath:**__** Rac zicd cu luum!**__** (But he was EVIL!)**_

_**Rainstorm: Yes probably because he is the Genesis from Crisis Core who was like EVIL!**_

Mosspath: Pid-Aikr... E fuhtan frah oui'mm naymeca fryd ed cyoc...(But—Eugh… I guess it's ok 'cause he was in it…)  
Rainstorm: -sigh- well, next chapter soon… I guess… Oh and did anyone else notice I said Cloud was ALMOST laughing at him now. Seriously guys Cloud never laughs after Crisis Core! Ok once in Dirge of Cerberus, that was a very funny phone call, but never in Advent Children! He hardly ever smiles! Once during his fight with Kadaj then at the end! Seriously Cloud! Lighten up! Yeh next chapter soon…


	3. Chapter 2, how do you loose a dream?

Rainstorm: OK! Right. I have a rant. At the time I write this I have just looked at the story traffic and I am VERY disappointed because 130 different people have looked at this story! Literally from all round the world! But I have NO reviews! (Well, I'm hoping I will soon but when I'm writing this I don't!) But anyway, just please review when you read! Even if you don't have an account because I accept non signed in reviews! PPPLLLEEAASSEE! Anyway. So this chapter may have a few X spoilers yet again… but only for the end really well, near the end urm if you haven't got past the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth on top of Mt. Gagazet then unless you know what happens read no further and simply wait for me to update! =D I can't be bothered to get Mosspath to translate anything so yeh read on! Unless you don't want to be minorly spoiled! Anyway this one is based on the scene in Terra's story where Cloud explains Firion's dream. Pretend some of the others are there! For instance Zack and Tidus! (Sorry most of these will include Tidus or Zack! =D) Oh yeh also maybe spoilers for Advent Children the movie but I highly DOUBT that anyone will stop halfway through the movie and go on the computer and read this fic! It also doesn't really spoil it much but just so you know!

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"What about you Cloud? What's your dream?" Terra's gentle voice rose up.

"I've lost mine."

"What--?"

"How can you LOOSE a dream?" Tidus was sitting on a plinth his face puzzled.

"Something happens… or someone does something to you and you realise that you can either not achieve your dream or it is no longer suitable…"

"So, you stop dreaming?"

"Yeh that's about it… A lot of people don't achieve their dreams…"

"I got mine!" Zack exclaimed from where he was leaning on a pillar.

"What was your dream then?" Tidus said to him.

"Oh me? My dream was to become a hero!"

"So how did you achieve that?" Terra asked but Zack wasn't listening. "Cloud do you know?" But Cloud just shook his head a strangely sad expression on his face.

" You know it was kinda classic, my old mentor always said, Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero you need to have dreams. You remember Cloud? You know I told you that! Right at the end…" Zack trailed off.

"So how was it classic?" Tidus wondered.

"Well, if you want to be a hero you need to have dreams, well, my dream was to be a hero! So it was like two in one!"

"But apart from you hardly anyone gets their dreams… and sometimes to achieve your dreams something terrible has to happen… in the end dreaming gets you no where." Cloud said,

"Hey! I'll have you know! Some people dreaming got me a long way! They're the reason I'm here now!"

"So they saved your life?"

"Something like that…"Tidus scratched the back of his head thoughtfully then stretched.

"Oh yeah Zack what did you mean the end?" Terra asked gently.

"Oh urm… just the end…"

"The end of a journey?"

"Urm… not quite…"

"It was the end of our journey together. Wasn't it Zack? And where a hero began his journey." Cloud said, reminiscing slightly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind about that now. We ought to get going." Cloud walked off Zack following close behind not before whispering to Terra and Tidus,

"He never used to be this serious! I blame Sephiroth for that! Getting stabbed doesn't really help and I suppose you could also blame" here his voice dipped below hearing then rose again. "Having your best friend killed in front of your eyes wouldn't really help! I suppose you could blame Yazoo and Loz as well, I guess being shot and exploded on would make ya slightly tense! Even though I TOLD him… anyway better get going!" Zack turned away and ran after Cloud doing his signature sign, hand to temple and salute.

"What did he say? Cloud was…shot?" Terra puzzled to Tidus.

"He also said he was stabbed and exploded on…"

"And his best friend died right in front of his eyes…" They looked at each other.

"Who do you think--?"

"He meant?" They spoke at the same time. Tidus shrugged.

"Lets ask him!" He ran off leaving Terra to follow more slowly.

A/N

Rainstorm: OK! Yes that was short I know but I decided to make it a running chapter so there will be part two up soon! I just decided to space it out a bit! =D lolz yeh I know it's idiotic but this will only have like 5 chapters otherwise! Anyone recognise some of those lines? Or where I got them from… especially the Crisis Core references… anyone who has Advent Children Complete or has watched it will know where I got one of those lines! Where a hero began his journey… that was from Advent Children Complete! I don't even have that! But you know hurrah for You Tube and InfernalKamikaze! Also just to say I know I didn't have the rest of the conversation between Cloud and Terra but I couldn't be bothered to type it up and it didn't fit with the rest of the conversation! Yeh so next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4, That sword, That friend

Thank you too my wonderful reviewers: Sam, HERE AND THERE, TruePrime, Chickens and Golbeza girl, even if it said something about crap. Please no swearing when reviewing! It is perfectly possible to find another word! Anyway, especially thanks to Sam for being the first reviewer, although not signed in! And in response to his review: OK. Yes (If you haven't finished X then don't read!) Tidus was created by the Fayth or dreaming people as I said, but I didn't want him to say that because he's not exactly gonna say to someone, oh I'm not real! And also Cloud's dream was to be in SOLDIER and after everything his dream wasn't really suitable. And to HERE AND THERE I know that Cloud and Zack are very similar but Cloud is still slightly (Please forgive me) as people say emo. So it's gonna be interesting to see how it pans out! Not even I know anyway DAMN, this is rather funny. I got quite annoyed to find 130 people had looked at it but no one had reviewed then I got a text from Mosspath the next day and she told me I had reviews! I was in a restaurant and I shrieked out YES! I HAVE REVIEWS! I'm surprised I wasn't chucked out! =D anyway:

Rainstorm: This chapter takes place during Cloud's story mode, it's when Tidus asks if Cloud doesn't want to fight every enemy because his sword is heavy and Cloud says, it's not heavy… it's a memento. This takes place around then. Just imagine that Zack is in this scene as well (oh the irony!) and it will defiantly have spoilers for Crisis Core! Urm… if Zack doesn't have the Buster Sword yet in your game then please don't read! Sorry for all these spoilers… but… oh if you don't mind being spoiled or already know what happens then feel free to read on! If not then wait for an update! Just pretend while Cloud and Tidus were talking Zack and the others were talking about ZACK'S (if it's actually different…) sword! Now it also has spoilers for the end of Crisis Core, if you haven't been deported to Nibelheim yet and don't know what happens there and don't want to read my sketchy outline of it then don't read on! Actually if you don't know what happens after the trip to Modeoheim (If that's how you spell it...O.o) Then don't read any further! So this has Modeoheim onwards spoilers Extreme spoilers though! I basically recount the entire trip! Please remember this before reading! Ok read on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So why don't you wanna fight all of them?" Cecil asked Zack

"Because it will damage the sword. Use brings about wear, tear and rust, that's what he said." Zack responded evenly

"But all swords rust." Cecil objected

"This one is special." Zack replied

"Well, it does look pretty heavy." Firion's voice rose between them.

"It's not that! It was given to me by my dead mentor…"

"Oh I'm sorry…" Cecil sympathised.

"If you don't mind me asking…how did he die?" Firion asked. Zack hung his head.

"Well, urm… he said that we needed to protect the world from all evils…so urm…"

"Yes?" He prompted.

"Well, I killed him if you must know…"

"What!?"

"Then he said that his honour and dreams were mine now and he was smiling…"

"So…"

"When I err die…" Zack looked down. "I'm gonna pass on my sword!"

"That's nice. Now lets catch up with Tidus! That guy has more energy then all of us put together!" Cecil cried.

"Actually I think Zack could rival him!" Firion stated then ran off after Tidus and Cloud.

"Ha! True, true! Come on Zack!" Cecil ran off.

"Phew… they didn't question too closely…" Zack quickly followed.

Meanwhile:

"It's not heavy… it's a memento." Cloud said sadly to Tidus.

"Oh yeh?"

"From my dead friend…"

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be you didn't know."

"So. You don't use it much 'cause you want to protect the memory of your friend?"

"Yeh… he taught me everything… then he was killed and he gave me this sword with his last breath… also he got it from his mentor… passing on the legacy is something I'll continue!"

"Good for you! What did he say just asking? You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna…"

"Nah. It's good to share memories…" Cloud looked down for a minute. " He said, 'for the both of us, you're gonna live, you'll be my living legacy. My honour, my dreams, they're yours now.' So I took the sword and said, 'I'm your living legacy' then he died… it wasn't the last time I saw him though… he appeared before me in my battle with Sephiroth before in my world… he was always there when I defeated Sephiroth… all three times… even if he wasn't manifested the second time I still knew he was with me in spirit… watching from the Lifestream…" Tidus' face was unusually serious. He went over to where Cloud had sat down and knelt beside him.

"And he was your best friend?"

"Yeh… he always seemed to be there when I had trouble… in fact after this one time he always seemed to be there…"

"So how did you guys meet?"

"Well, this guy he belonged to an organisation called SOLDIER and I badly wanted to join when I was younger, 7 years ago when I was 14 I went to join. I didn't quite make it as SOLDIER but joined as an infantryman. We were sent on a mission together… when the helicopter crashed we had to walk to the town. We discovered we were both from 'backwater' villages and we became friends."

"So it was just like that!?"

"Well, it started off he made fun of Nibelheim where I come from, and so I made fun of Gongaga. We then said the same sort of motto thing everyone says about those villages at the same time… the guy then turned to the others and made a joke of it… but it was our second mission together that made us real good friends…"

"So what happened then?"

"Well, it's a long story but to tell it quickly… we went on a mission to my home town and there something awful happened… it was burnt down by the other SOLDIER member who had accompanied us."

"Who?"

"Sephiroth."

"SEPHIROTH!? But he's—"

"Yes. It was what happened there that made him turn evil I'm not sure what…"

"So then he went on the rampage?"

"Yeh basically. We had to stop him… by we I mean me and my friend…"

"What was his name?"

"I'd rather not say…"

"Oh, ok. So how did you stop him?"

"Well, my friend went in first and he got cut down by Sephiroth… I went in to go help and I stabbed him through the gut…"

"Did he die then?"

"No. What sort of lame villain would he be? No I went outside and carried Tifa out of the way."

"She was there!?"

"Yeh. Sephiroth had killed her father… her last parent… just like he did with my mother…"

"So what did she say?"

"She…she, she wasn't awake… she had been cut down by Sephiroth as well. I simply put her out of harms way…"

"So what did you do then?"

"Well, Sephiroth came walking out holding Jenova's head."

"It's head? That's like disgusting! What IS Jenova anyway?"

"A calamity that fell from the sky and Sephiroth's 'mother'."

"His… mother?"

"Yeh anyway, he came walking out and my friend managed to say to me, Cloud, finish Sephiroth. So I took up his sword and ran at him but he blocked me and flung me into the next room… I had dropped the sword and was defenceless… I couldn't do anything… Sephiroth drove his sword into me. Right in my chest." Tidus' face was horrified. Thoughts flickered in his eyes like minnows. "He lifted me up and I was suspended above the abyss in the reactor… if I had fallen I would have fallen straight into the Lifestream as it lead all the way to the bottom of the mountain. But I pulled myself along it till I could stand on the platform and lifted the sword up… even though it sliced through me slightly I managed to lift Sephiroth up and fling him into a wall… there he fell into the Lifestream along with Jenova's head…"

"I hate him even more now…that was horrible… what did you do then!?"

"I walked out of that room… but fell down the stairs… I don't remember much else for the next four years really…"

"So what happened in those four years?"  
"I don't know really… I was taken away by this mad scientist guy Professor Hojo. He was really mad… he experimented on people… he had no humanity in him… no remorse…"

"What… what happened…" Tidus dreaded the answer but he was riveted to the story.

"Oh nothing much… I don't really remember… I told other people but now… I just wanna forget about it… I know though that we escaped even if I was incapacitated…"

"How so?"

" I got Mako poisoning from the experiments and I was in, not quite a coma but a Catatonic state…so I was a where of everything I just couldn't move… we were on the run for a year and then…then… there was an army… he hid me and I tried to tell him not to go but I couldn't speak I could only raise my hand as he walked away… he beat nearly all of them! But they gunned him down… in his last breath he passed on his sword… well, you already know the rest…"

"So it all came down to that one battle with Sephiroth?"

"Yes. Sephiroth is the reason. Sephiroth destroyed my life! I already defeated him three times! I shouldn't have to again! The evil never die!"

"Ha. I would relish the chance to defeat my old man again. I hate him."

"It's not as simple as that though… I don't want to have to continue to fight. It's just… well, it's difficult to explain."

"You don't have to… it's all right." Tidus sympathised.

"Hey! Guys!" Firion's voice came from behind them as he came running up.

"Where's the others?"

"Oh they just stopped to chat or something, I dunno!"

"Oh ok. We'd better wait for them."

"So, what were you two doing?"

"Just talking." Said Tidus before Cloud could even open his mouth.

"Right then. Lets wait for them here!" Firion settled down next to them and they waited.

Meanwhile back with Zack and Cecil:

"So how did you two meet?"

"Who? Me and Cloud?" Cecil nodded, "Well, it was on a trip to Modeoheim.(I think that how you spell it!) The helicopter crashed on the mountain before we reached the village. The Turk, Tseng, told me to lead the way being the only SOLDIER and a backwater country-boy."

"So where's Cloud come in?"  
"Hey, let me finish! Tseng and one of the two infantry men who was with me started to lag behind in fact they fell so far behind I had to call to them, I then turned to the guy next to me…"

_It started snowing as the black haired SOLDIER turned to the infantryman,_

"_At least someone's keeping up!" _

"_Well, I'm a country-boy too." They stopped._

"_Where from?"_

"_Nibelheim." The SOLDIER laughed turning away slightly. "Well, what about you?" His tone was slightly defensive, the SOLDIER spun round to face him._

"_Me? Gongaga." The infantryman laughed. "What's so funny about that!? You know Gongaga?"_

"_No it's just such a backwater name."_

"_Ditto Nibelheim." Zack said turning round again. _

" _As if you've been there." The infantryman said defiantly._

"_I haven't but there's a reactor there right?" he nodded. "A Mako reactor outside Midgar usually means--."_

"_Nothing else out there." They both said looking down then laughed together._

"_Hey! Good new Tseng!" Zack turned to the Turk and waved. "Me and…?" he looked at the infantryman who proceeded to take off his helmet revealing a head of blonde spikes. "Cloud." _

"_Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts! Oh yeah!" Zack did an Ace sign… Cloud was almost laughing as they both turned away._

"_Good. Carry on then." Tseng called to them as they disappeared over the mountain. _

"So you just became friends? Just like that!?"

"Basically Cloud became one of my good friends and even helped me against Genesis… but it was our next mission together that made us such great friends…"

"What happened?"

"Well, I was told by Sephiroth—."

"SEPHIROTH!?"  
"Yeh he was good back then… all those years ago… anyway I was told to meet him before we went to our next mission…"

_Zack rounded the corner to see an infantryman without his helmet standing by the meeting place. _

"_What's up?"_

"_I'm having a little trouble rounding up the group." He said turning towards him._

"_We're in a hurry. Lets move it!" he said striding towards the man._

"_Sir!" he stood up straight. Zack finally recognised him as Cloud. _

_Wha—? Cloud!? Together again huh? Alright!" they bashed arms._

"_Thanks! Hold on! I'll get everyone!" Cloud ran off and Zack watched him, smiling._

"So how'd that make you friends?"

"Hey! I haven't finished yet! You know, Cecil you're sooo impatient!"

"Oh sorry…"

Three infantrymen stood in a row, two with helmets the other, Cloud, without. Zack stood next to them. Suddenly they straightened up, Zack looked forwards to see Sephiroth coming towards them.

"_by the way, where are we going?" Sephiroth turned round to face Zack who know had a clear view of Cloud._

"_To Nibelheim." Sephiroth said and Cloud's face fell. _

"So, you were going to Cloud's hometown?"

"Yeh but do you want to know the rest or are you gonna keep butting in?"

"Oops. Sorry!"

"Nah it's ok. Anyway when we got there Cloud was acting real strange… he didn't want anyone to know that he was there! Not even Tifa knew and she was our guide!

We went up the mountain and got to the Mt. Nibel reactor. Then inside everything went wrong. Tifa and Cloud stayed outside… but inside everything just went wrong…"

"What happened?"

"Genesis happened."

"Oh…so what did he do?"

"He flew down from the sky and made privilege of Sephiroth's moment of insecurity. Told him he was just a perfect monster created by ShinRa. Sephiroth just locked himself in ShinRa manor and just read and read about Jenova and the Ancients until he could read no more. The light in ShinRa manor basement was never off."

"So it's all Genesis' fault?"

"Well, it's not just his fault… he'd of found out eventually… I guess Genesis just speeded up the process…"

"Then what happened?"

"Well, Sephiroth came out one day and set fire to Nibelheim killing most of the inhabitants. Including Cloud's mother and Tifa's father. He told me he would be waiting. I ran up to the Mako reactor and found Tifa lying there. I knelt beside her but she turned away. As I walked up the steps she told me she hated everything. I don't blame her. I confronted Sephiroth; I asked him why he had done those terrible things. But he didn't listen. He was too busy talking to Jenova about taking over the world… so I challenged him."

"Who won?"

"He did. He cut me down. I was flung from the room and I lay on the steps. I could see him walking back up to Jenova. Then Cloud came past me. He took up my sword and ran at Sephiroth. Slicing him in the gut. Cloud then came back and knelt beside Tifa who had fainted. Sephiroth walked out carrying Jenova's head."

"It's head?"

"Yeh, don't ask me how he got it off but he did…anyway, I told Cloud to finish Sephiroth off… he ran at Sephiroth but Sephiroth knocked him into the next room. Cloud lay on the floor winded. He was defenceless…"

"What happened then?"

"Sephiroth stabbed him… right in the chest…he said, 'Don't test me.' and held him up… Cloud raised his head and glared at him." Cecil was looking horrified now his eyes fixated on Zack as he told the story. "Cloud grabbed the sword in his hands and he pulled himself forwards then he started to lift it… despite the fact that it must have hurt immensely he still managed to lift Sephiroth up Sephiroth said it was impossible but Cloud… Cloud flung both the sword and Sephiroth into the wall and Sephiroth plunged down into the depths… still holding Jenova's head…"

"What happened to Cloud then?"

"He walked out as I was trying to pull myself up the stairs… he was clutching his chest with one hand and trying to maintain his balance with the other… but when he reached the stairs he just collapsed down them… I reached out to him I told him, 'Cloud. You did it.' But he had already fainted… then… I don't remember anything."

"So Sephiroth died?"

"Nah he was just thrown into the Lifestream… which he used to strengthen his powers. Those words were the last I said to him for four years…"

"You mean you didn't see him for four years!?"

"Oh no. I did see him… occasionally… but I wasn't able to talk to him…"

"Ouch… so then when did you see him again? I mean to talk to him…?"  
"Well, I travelled with him for a year after that but he only said a few words right at the end of that year…"

"Why?"

"Well, he was in a Catatonic state… he couldn't speak…"

"So how, why was he in that state?"

"Well, he got Mako poisoning… one of the effects is Catatonic-ness."

"So is that why you couldn't talk to him because you had that as well?"

"Oh no, it didn't work on me at least that's what Genesis and Hollander said."

"Who?"

"Another bad guy,"

"You mean you actually listen to them?"

"Yeh occasionally… well, it was about me and Cloud so I had to listen… also as long as it isn't that stupid poem of his I'm quite willing to listen for once! Actually if anyone mentions Goddess's I'm just gonna not listen y'know?"

"Ha. So did he manage to make any poetic comments in there?"  
"Unfortunately yes. He managed to talk about the Gift of the Goddess and annoy me!"

"Ah… I think that's what the bad guys are there for!"

"Yeh… he wasn't really all that bad though, Genesis wasn't…"

"Huh!?"

"Well, he really did reform in the end… and he wasn't always evil…"

"I think we're getting off topic… anyway I wanted to ask. How did Cloud get Mako Poisoning?"

"It was the experiments."

"What experiments!?"

"Oh this and that…"

"You know that's not really helpful…"

"Well, I don't actually know… I got a theory but…"

"What's that?"

"I dunno if Cloud would mind me telling you…"

"He doesn't have to know…"

"Yeh… but it's not exactly a light matter…"

"Oh right…"

"But… I'll tell you as long as you keep it secret!"

"Fine."

"Well, we got taken by Hojo and he… he did a twisted version of the SOLDIER experiment… basically it involved a lot of Jenova S Cells, Sephiroth genes and Mako."

"Riiight… I'm not liking the sound of this…"

"Hojo tried to create Sephiroth clones… didn't work…"

"How?"

"By combining Sephiroth genes with S cells then using Mako to insert it. OK I never intended or intend to study it! Now lets go!" Zack ran away leaving Cecil to think.

"Ouch… the poor guys… no wonder Cloud doesn't laugh or smile… he said earlier that Cloud was laughing… no more of that now…not even a sign…" Cecil ran to catch Zack up.

A/N

_**Rainstorm: OK. Sorry for the really, really, really cheesy ending! I couldn't think of how to end it! This is probably one of my longest chapters ever! Anyway, yes I know I practically recounted all of Crisis Core in that one chapter but that was the point! Yeh so basically… I just want you all to know that this is true information. It's actually confirmed on official websites and such. It isn't just stuff I made up! Yeh so anyway. Yeh Cloud told the same story as Zack but Cloud hasn't told anyone that his friend who died IS Zack. Now when will they find out!? O.o I can't wait actually! I have no idea how they're gonna find out! So lets just see! Also to everyone but especially Mosspath. There was a lot of Crisis Core material in this chapter because I was trying to link it as much as I could to the series'! I wanted to make this a sort of flashback chapter! SO he was remembering all that stuff and telling others his story! Both Zack and Cloud! Hey! Be happy! OK So next chapter soon…**_


	5. Chapter 5, Oh God, Not Again

Thanks to TruePrime for reviewing! You get a cookie, (::) sorry for my lack of action by the way! I had a lot going on!

Rainstorm: OK! So next chapter! Woo! So this one revolves around Genesis and Zack. May contain spoilers for Crisis Core. Also Sephiroth and Cloud, Tidus and Jecht will be in this chapter! And others in more minor roles! Not much to say before this one except that it's going to be rather short and drabble-ish… OK On with the chapter also to anyone who wonders why I have so many exclamation marks is because that gives you the chance for not seeing the rest of the text because I know I'm tempted when I say I'll just look at the title! And I end up reading the first paragraph! So that's for all the people who may be spoiled!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5, oh god not again.

Some of the warriors of Cosmos were walking along a small path. There was a rustle and Genesis landed in front of them. Immediately he started quoting.

"My friend do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I." Obviously that was the last straw for Zack.

"Oh my GOD Shut UP!"

"All that waits you—."

"Shut up! I'm warning you!"

"—Is a sombre morrow. No mater where the winds may blow." Genesis stood for a moment. "A little bit of De Ja Vu don't you think Zack? All I need to do now is summon and—."

"Don't you DARE!"

" I actually DO see Sephiroth today." They all spun round to see the silver haired swordsman who had stepped up behind them. Cloud readied his sword.

"Now. I think I'll make my exit. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall, my return."

"You seriously annoy me Genesis!" But Genesis wasn't listening. He sprung into the air with a flurry of black feathers. "I still wanna know how that wing can lose so many feathers and still let him fly without looking like a stick!" Zack said thoughtfully. Tidus laughed.

"Yeh. I wonder why he doesn't just go in circles!"

"Oh that would be funny!" The two stopped joking when they heard the clash of swords and turned round to see Sephiroth and Cloud duelling fiercely. "Now I see why Genesis got out!" Zack mused.

"Huh?"

"Come on! Lets go watch them take it out!"

"Why don't we help!" Tidus asked eagerly.

"Why not fight ME instead?" Tidus and Zack whirled round to face his father.

"Gladly! Zack stay outa this! It's my fight!" Zack stood and stared. He turned back hearing grunts of pain from Cloud.

"Now's the time to help I guess…" Zack grabbed his sword and ran at Sephiroth. Unfortunately Sephiroth heard him and turned round. Cloud swung at him but Sephiroth blocked it.

"Thanks, Zack." Cloud ALMOST smiled.

"No problem. I've helped you before! Now's nothing different!" Zack saluted.

"Ha. This is pitiful. You need two warriors to defeat me, even if one is—." Sephiroth sneered.

"Shut up Sephiroth!" they fought fiercely. Zack and Cloud's heavy swords knocking against the 7ft long Masamune with quick successions of hits producing sparks.

"Hey Sephiroth!"

"What."

"I've always wanted to know. How does that sword survive? I mean seriously…"

"Because it's MY sword."

"Huh. YOUR sword!? That's hardly an answer!"

"That's too bad." The fight strengthened. Although outnumbered Sephiroth had no morality issues and was fighting to his best abilities _(yes he is evil but he IS an amazing swordsman sorry. Then I have no idea how to finish this fight so… urm just imagine it goes into proper battle mode and Sephiroth goes DOWN, both Zack and Cloud do whatever special move for the end… pretty similar ones… blah, blah…urm both Sephiroth and Jecht must have disappeared back to their back of beyond…"_

"That was pretty cool." Tidus said to them.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zack asked, perfectly puzzled.

"Well, you guys must be great friends, using the same moves and that all that!" Tidus said genially.

"Oh right… that's what you mean!"

"Yeh and you even have the same type of sword!" _yeh same type_, thought Cloud sarcastically, _more like __**same**__._ "It looked really cool! Did you guys plan it?"

"No. We didn't…" Cloud said quietly.

"Oh right. Well, is it like a sequence or something? You know like from a club or whatever?"

"No…Not a club exactly…" Zack said with a small smile.

"Oh I just wondered… you guys wear similar outfits…"

"Yeh…SOLDIER." Tidus looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"SOLDIER?"

"Never mind about it now Tidus." Cloud said quietly.

"Right yeh. We got the next baddie to beat up! Oh that reminds me. Why did Genesis clear off? Why didn't he fight?" Tidus sounded genuinely puzzled.

"I dunno… maybe… maybe he's tired of fighting…" Zack said hesitantly. After all it's not easy to say that the villain isn't really a villain.

"Or maybe he's a coward. After all you beat him before!" Tidus laughed but Zack thought otherwise.

"Mainly his summons…"

"Summons? You mean Aeons?" Tidus asked.

"No… Summons is our word…" Zack thought they were talking about the same thing.

"Right. So why'd he use Aeons—I mean Summons instead of fighting you?"

"Hey. Am I supposed to know what goes on inside their heads?" Zack was laughing now.

"No. They're supposed to know what goes on in yours…" Cloud murmured.

"Huh? What the bad guys are in our heads!?" Tidus exclaimed.

"No… not our heads…" Cloud answered. Much more calmly then their younger friend.

"OK. Officially confused. I'm just not gonna ask!" Tidus shook his head and stretched. "Now lets be going. I don't like standing still for so long!"

"Ha. Never one to be in one place!" Zack laughed.

"Nope. You know me! I'll jump off an airship rather then stay still!" Tidus laughed, but thoughts flickered in his eyes.

"Try jumping out of a helicopter!"

"Helicopter?"

"Yeh. Basically air ships, but smaller and usually quicker."

"Oh right. Cool. So urm why did you jump out of a helicopter?"

"OH. It was a training session and well, I just went with it! I landed on a moving train you have no idea how easy it is to miss… Have you ever tried jumping off an air ship?"

"Actually yes. Well, I kinda SLID off the air ship… there where like string type things and I slid across one…" Both of them had forgotten about Cloud who was just sitting down his head in his hands.

"WHY did you do that? It just seems to be a rather stupid thing to do!"

"Uh! Me stupid!? I don't think so. Anyway I don't think it's as stupid as trying to land on a MOVING train!" _Whatever a train is…_ Tidus said, then thought.

"But—uh… well, we're getting off the point! Just answer the question!" Zack spluttered.

"Heh, Heh, Heh I love winning. Yep so I was rescuing Yuna from Seymour…"

"Urm, Seymour?"

"Yeh totally evil guy who was a total freak and wanted to marry Yuna… threatened to kill us until she jumped off the edge of the building! That wiped the smirk off his face!"

"So DID he marry her?"

"Meh. Almost.. they didn't quite get to the vows…"

"Right. Because you swept in on your air ship?"

"Pretty much. Only to have Yuna throw herself off the building like miles high!" Tidus shook his head again.

"Well, it was the only way…" Yuna's gentle voice came from behind them.

"We could have taken them!" Tidus protested completely unfazed by how she had managed to sneak up on them.

"Wha—? How did you get here so quietly?" Zack was obviously not as unfazed. Yuna ignored him and focused on Tidus.

"Yeh and most of us would have been killed. Personally I prefer my way."

"What? Jumping off the top of Bevelle? Like highest place on Spira well, apart from Mt. Gagazet's chamber of the stolen Fayth I suppose…"

"I think your getting off subject again. I had Valefor didn't I?"

"Uh yeh only urm what was it three quarters of the way down!"

"Well, any sooner and they would have stopped me!"

"How? You do know you gave us the fright of our lives!"

"Shame. I would have thought you had more frightening things on our long journey! Especially at the end of it!"

"Hey! That's not fair! I was worried about you!"

"Aww. It's nice to know that someone cares but I'm sorry that all our adventures weren't scary enough!" By know even Cloud was looking at them, Zack had started to back away slowly and Cloud looked as if he might join him.

"I never said that! I found it quite scary enough! Especially before I met you! Believ me being dragged through SIN was no fun! Then being washed up on some stinking island being trapped in an underwater cave, rescued by Al Bhed who thought I was a fiend, punched in the stomach by Rikku, man that hurt, then being attacked by SIN AGAIN and being hit in the head with a Blitzball by Wakka! Not to mention when he pushed me off the cliff!" Zack's face was priceless. A mixture of amusement, sympathy (For whom I'm not quite sure) and fear. Cloud looked bemused.

"Rikku PUNCHED you?" Yuna was starting to smile.

"Yeh. Just said 'sorry' and punched me! You know if you're gonna say sorry even before you've punched them then don't punch 'em!" Tidus was looking indignant.

"Wow… go Rikku!"

"What!? You… uh but you… what! Hey, that's not! It's…" Tidus spluttered.

"Well, anyway, I do know what it was like! That big eye was pretty scary!"

"I still haven't figured out what that was… had two years, kinda, and still haven't guessed!"

"Haha. You do know that it's obvious to anyone who has heard the old tales right?"

"But that's hardly fair! I haven't heard them! I grew up in Zanarkand remember! We didn't hear of Yu Yevon and all that! We learned how to Blitz and stuff!" Tidus protested.

"Ah yes… no excuse. You should have asked someone." Yuna reprimanded.

"Mutiny. Mutiny. Why are all girls out to get me?" Tidus muttered. Zack walked over and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Go away for a couple of years and she'll forget all about that and be longing to see you! Trust me, it works."

"Tried. Y'know she still likes to argue!" Tidus said bitterly.

"Hey! I looked for you didn't I!? I changed my career to go and find you!" Yuna cried.

"Yeh, instead you found Shuyin, trying to destroy the world! Y'know you asked him if it was me. Couldn't you tell that that—!?" Tidus cried indignantly but Yuna cut him off.

"I only wanted to believe it was you! Come on two years tend to do that to someone!"

"Well, Aerith never went up to random guys and asked if it were me in all the four years I didn't see her! Then for urm a few years after that!" Zack interrupted before sparks flew.

"FOUR YEARS!? You left your girlfriend alone for four years!? That's cruel I say!" Yuna shouted at him.

"Youch, Yuna calm down! She wrote me letters!" Zack held up his hands in traditional sign of surrender.

"Hmph. How many?"

"Well, urm… what was it?" Zack scratched his head trying to remember, it was a while ago after all.

"89." Cloud said quietly. Zack spun round to look at him.

"You sure? Hang on. How did you know?"

"I was there when you got her 89th letter remember!?" Cloud said. Zack shook his head. "Boy you gotta short memory."

"Well, a lot has happened… I had more important things to think about!" Both Zack and Cloud heard raised voices at that point. They turned around to find Tidus and Yuna still arguing. "Do they ever stop?" Zack said thoughtfully.

"Nah they probably think of it as a sport." Cloud joked.

"Hey! Cloud! You just joked!" Zack cried.

"Urm?"

"Yeh that's the first time you've joked in like 2 years right?"

"I—." Cloud's answer was drowned out by Yuna and Tidus' argument which had got louder and louder.

"Oh come OFF it! I'm a MUCH better arguer then you!" Yuna yelled.

"Uh yeh right!"

"Come on you know I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No YOU ARE NOT!"

"YES! I AM!" The yelling became more and more until their voices were indistinguishable from the others.

"You know… it's actually quite funny watching them fight!" Zack whispered to Cloud, slightly louder then he had thought. Or intended.

"HEY!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

"Oops. Did I, Erm, say that out loud?" But Yuna and Tidus weren't listening Yuna had whirled on Tidus.

"You thief! You just stole the words right out of my mouth!"

"What!? Me!? I think it's the other way around!"

"Eugh! You such a stupid JERK Tidus!"

"I am NOT!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes. You ARE!"

"I am NOT!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"NOT" By now both their faces were red, flushed with anger. Cloud and Zack were getting quite scared at their fierceness.

"Tidus you are such a stuck up, proud JERK!" Yuna cried. Tidus dropped his gaze and his face fell.

"Now that's not cherishing…" he said quietly. Yuna suddenly looked stricken,

"OH! Tidus I'm so sorry!" The sudden change in their attitudes left Cloud and Zack dumfounded.

Tidus and Yuna walked off quietly not saying another word, neither to each other or those watching them.

A/N

OK. So the original chapter of just enemies and fighting turned into Yuna and Tidus arguing. Personally I find that rather funny but I also have no idea how I got onto that… ah well… it's still a good chapter in my opinion… I couldn't be bothered to write out a whole battle scene… that would just be boring. Yeh the impossibly long sword bit was in honour of Godsplayingfield who gave me that idea and the fighting together using the same moves was Mosspath's! Of course any players of FFVII will know why! =D yep so I'm pretty happy! Woohoo! Anyone notice the references to X and Crisis Core!? I mean jumping off an airship (twice I might add) and out of a helicopter (at the very beginning shouting Oh yeah! Or Yohkaa in Japanese) And Yes. I had Genesis bashing! I don't care! But sorry to Mosspath, whom I know for a fact, as she is right here, doesn't take kindly to this! =D, Yeh so anyway DAMN! If your wondering what that's about I'm not allowed to say Anyway, y'know or exactly…even though I made Zack say exactly… it's different! But urm sorry for Cloud's most usual description being quiet. But that's what he usually speaks like! Unless yelling at Sephiroth and stuff… yeh so anyway DAMN, urm yeh next chapter and I'm sorry that I bash Genesis every time he appears but he's just rather fun to bash! Urm sorry… oh and yes I well, Sephiroth (Mosspath's to be) bashed Cloud! It was hilarious. When Mosspath read it I had only got up to He turned back hearing grunts of pain from Cloud. And Mosspath asked me, what have you done to Cloud!? Lolz. I ONLY said that! Don't worry Zack and Cloud bashed the Masamune and not with Cloud's rib cage! Like he usually does…(Try Advent Children Complete and Crisis Core, OR Last Order!) And Zack re-used his line! What do you mean? From where he first met Aerith and they were in the playground and he was asking her about why SOLDIER people where scary. Also Zack and Genesis reused they're entire conversation practically! I just skipped out Genesis tripping up Zack… yeh hey! And Sephiroth re-used That's too bad, from Advent Children… Oh and sorry for the REALLY lame ending… I just had like no ideas! It was actually Mosspath's idea! So yeh urm blame her! Now I have no ideas for the next chapter… but I think I can get it done… sorry for the long A/N's I just have so much to say! =D Until next time!

XXRainstormXX

Oh please check out my AMV for Final Fantasy X on Youtube, I'm going to put a link on our profile!


	6. Chapter 6, Family and Other Matters

_**Rainstorm: OK. So this chapter was written by both me and Mosspath at least, at the beginning! It was on that week when we had the terrible storms and we went down to the beach and we had all these really good ideas! So we just wrote them down together!**_  
_**Mosspath: Yeah, I apologise now for any cheesiness, we were trying to think of whom to bash. We went through the list several times, but Rainstorm would always turn the ideas down!**_  
_**Rainstorm: WHAT!? Some of them were like… really bad or just plain cruel!**_  
_**Mosspath: So what if Terra is unstable!?**_  
_**Rainstorm: What if heh heh. Anyways –Mosspath coughs- grrr. Basically it's not FAIR! Capital 'F'**_  
_**Mosspath: -coughs again- exac—err precisely! **_  
_**Rainstorm: right so this chapter will probably have urm well, lots of spoilers… and urrm very cheesy and urm very light and err strange…and total drabble! With a lot of Tidus and Cloud bashing! Some Zack bashing, sorry for the excessive Tidus, Cloud and Zack bashing but they're the easiest to bash!**_  
_**Mosspath: ha! You got that right!**_  
_**Rainstorm: =D so read on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_  
_**Mosspath: Ngh!! Cdub ed!!**_  
_**Rainstorm:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Family, Friends and other matters.**_

The fourteen warriors of Cosmos were sat around a campfire (Please don't ask me why). The flickering flames cast dancing shadows on the near-by trees. The sky was inky black and the moon shone brightly on their camp. Pyreflies danced in the distance. Someone shivered in the cold night air despite the warmth of the flames. Soft orange light bathed their faces as they sat deep in thought.  
"You know… I miss my family. What's left of them." Someone said quietly.  
"I don't." Tidus sighed. "I mean I got Yuna and you guys and my mum's dead so…"  
"Me neither not as if I've got anyone to miss…" Cloud whispered.  
"Well, we got our friends back home to miss…" Tifa reminded him.  
"You got some old friends with you! That's more then the rest of us!" Zidane joked.  
"You miss your friends back home?"  
"Yeh, they're good friends."  
"What about family?"  
"I've got no family…well, except my 'brother'" Zidane sounded slightly bitter, his fingers pronouncing the word, 'brother'.  
"And do you miss him?"  
"Hell no!" Zidane cried looking quite horrified.  
"So you two don't get along?"  
"Well, it depends on your meaning of, 'getting along'. He tries to kill me like every time I see him! Aww such affection."  
"I've got plenty of brothers like that…" Cloud whispered.  
"And, on top of that! He tried to cause me an 'emotional breakdown' pleh, like that's ever gonna happen! Heh"  
"Know the feeling…" Cloud muttered. Tifa shot him a look.  
"So, you don't get on with your brother, he tries to kill you, would you try and kill him if he turned up?"  
"Hell yeh. That's the whole point isn't it!?" Zidane said.  
"I don't think I'm following you…" Everyone was confused, and it defiantly showed on their faces. But comprehension was dawning on Yuna.  
"Please, don't tell me. Kuja?"  
"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…" Zidane laughed quite guiltily.  
"Cut it out! You're giving me the creeps!"  
"Stop doing a Rikku!" Tidus and Yuna spoke at the same time. Everyone laughed, (except Squall, Vincent and Cloud duh.)

"At least you hate your brother…" Cecil bowed his head.

"Yeh, but come on, I'd rather not have to fight! I mean his choice really!"

"Well, it's better then having to fight like four brothers or something!" Tifa joked and Cloud winced, Zack slapped him on the back.

"Come on don't feel bad Cloud! Not your fault if most of your family hates you!"

"Gee, thanks Zack." Cloud muttered.

"IS anyone else confused or… is it just me? You know usually it's just me, come on! Someone tell me it's NOT just me!" Tidus rambled.

"Tidus, you're rambling." Yuna calmly stated the obvious.

"Yes! I know I'm rambling! I ramble when I'm confused! Like I mean! Come on! I'm seriously confused! So I'll ramble! Don't you ramble when you're confused!? Or is that just me? It's all just me! Like ALWAYS just me! Seriously though—."

"TIDUS!"

"Sorry…"

"No Tidus it's not just you, I'm confused as well." Luneth said. (I can't bring myself to call him the Onion Knight it sounds so cheesy)

"So, Cloud, Zack care to explain to those of us who are so confused as it is not just me who is confused as it usually is and for that I'm extremely grateful because usually it is just me and you know when it is just me—."

"TIDUS! PLEASE!" Yuna finally lost her temper.

"Eek I'm so sorry!"

"No Vincent it isn't Lucrecia." Tifa laughed Vincent glowered at her.

"Careful Tifa, you're gonna make Tidus even more confused, have you ever seen Tidus when he's really confused? 'Cause you don't wanna. This is bad enough!"

"Ha, you might be right Yuna!"

"Cloud, explanations. Now! Before Tidus drives us all mad!" Zidane joked

"……but I--."

"Oh stop being such an emo, Cloud! You always do this! You bow your head do a Vincent and take ages to answer then usually say no, not really or get someone else to do the work and wallow in self-pity! Even Squall answers quicker then you when you go into emo mode! Tell him Squall!"

"Whatever." (Lack of … though)

" Oh my GOD! I can't TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Tifa screamed.

"Shhhh."

"Sorry… they just get on my nerves all the time! I mean you try and live round Cloud and Vincent! If Squall moves into my world I will… I dunno stay HERE!"

"Whatever."

"Eugh… I really give up. You know first Cloud goes emo, then has so many secrets, Vincent's gone off who knows where well, probably a certain cave, then I have to save the world again because Cloud's so damned lazy!"

"Cloud did save YOU that time though Tifa!" Zack TRIED to restore the peace.

"Hardly did anything! I mean he just collapsed! What use is that! He had to get the TURKS to help!"

"What's wrong with the Turks?" Zack sounded genuinely puzzled

"Well, they work for ShinRa! What is worse THEN THAT!?"

"Cough. Cough." Zack laughed.

"Ok. Calm Tifa calm…" Tifa tried to calm herself down. "Now. To prevent any further outbursts by exasperated females I shall explain!"

"Yes you do that Tifa, to prevent any exasperation by us annoyed females!" Yuna grinned. (I haven't forgotten Terra but she's a pretty quiet character in Dissidia and I don't know FF6, sorry Terra fans.)

"Right, so, you get lotsa weird silver haired men label them and throw in a couple of guys with spiky blonde or black hair and you got Cloud's brothers!"

"Hey, Tifa don't forget a very annoying red haired brother as well! And a completely cuckoo white-ish haired guy!"

"O…K… sorry Tifa, but you've only made me more confused! And I might start rambling again because I am confused and when I'm confused I ramble but then you already know that… is anyone else more confused now or is it just me? You know it's all just me… I—."

"TIDUS!"

"I think I might just shut up now…before I get killed by someone who is meant to be on my side but probably you all want to kill me now because…sorry!"

"Right. So Cloud your turn to explain and try not to make Tidus confused, he has a very simple mind you know!"

"HEY!"

"…Do I have to?" Tifa punched him, on his left arm. "Ouch!"

"Get on with it! Or I'll be worse then Vincent! In fact I'll employ his left hand!" Tifa warned him.

"Ok, OK…well, um…" Cloud struggled to find words.

"Cloud, it's not that hard! Basically guys, if you go by Kadaj's standards then Cloud should have a LOT of brothers! As in well four psychopathic silver haired guys, one extremely annoying red haired guy who never ceases to annoy me, then a wierded out white and black haired guy or guys depends when you mean, and one very cool black haired guy who I might add is very—."

"Zack, you're not that great."

"Humph spoil my fun anyways I might not have meant ME there're other guys out there with black hair! You know, plenty of black haired guys around! Like I mean there's black haired guys here! I could mean Vincent! HE has black hair but if you think that I was referring to myself then you must think--."

"I'm—." Tidus started.

"Don't you DARE!" both Yuna and Tifa shouted then burst into giggles.

"Um… well…"

"Hang on hang on… going by KADAJ'S standards did you say?"

"Yup why?"

"Well, you shouldn't really trust a bad guy!"

"Well, I trusted Sephiroth… kinda proves your point… hmm… believe Kadaj or Sephiroth…" Zack mused.

"I don't think it would matter they both have the same opinion, although it's probably just to spite Cloud. I think Kadaj would do anything to spite his older brother!"

"WHAT!!??" they screamed, Cloud winced

"Oh…boy."

Tifa was extremely eager to spite Cloud it seemed. "Well, three um no wait, four of his brothers, how ironic, followed him probably to spite him!"

"Tifa. That's enough." Cloud whispered.

"Ok. I, no one interrupt me please! I, don't get it. I mean, Cloud has a huge family and from what Tifa said Zack is also his family, who are the other guys, I mean yeh Kadaj and Sephiroth but please don't tell me the extremely annoying red head is Genesis and the wierded out white haired guy is Weiss, but even if that is so which is completely twisted, who are the others!? I mean 1. Zack what'd you mean when you said there are other black haired guys out there? 2. Why do you have so many brothers? 3. Um I don't really have a three I just felt like saying it." Tidus gasped for breath and Zack laughed.

"1. Look over there 2. Because Jenova is crazy and decided to spread herself over the planet and 3. Tidus, you're mad." As Zack said look over there he pointed to the edge of the firelight where a certain brooding figure stood against a tree. The others were open mouthed and gaped like fish.

"1. You mean Vincent riiiiight…2. Who's Jenova? 3. Yup!"

"1. Yeh huh. 2. Jenova, um get Marlene to explain as in Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky a long time ago. 3. You're seriously mad if you admit it!"

"1. Right… 2. A Calamity? Slightly worried now… 3. I'm not as mad as Shuyin!"

"I'm just gonna stop this conversation right here right now before we all die." Zack laughed.

"And Tidus, what do you have against Shuyin?"

"OK. Let's see." Tidus started.

"You've done it now." Yuna muttered.

"He's annoying arrogant can't tell the difference between his girlfriend and mine, tries to destroy the world after a 1000 years when he could have done it sooner, and even then he can't be bothered to do it himself and gets a huge Machina to do it for him, and even fails to destroy anything except maybe his pride!"

"OK. Tidus say one more word and you will be on the floor, concussed."

"OK I get the hint."

"Now if you are done I would like too—." Unfortunately one of the saner members of the group was cut off by Tidus standing up and shouting out,

"Hey! High five for having wacked up family members!" Zidane jumped up and smacked his hand Cloud just looked at floor.

"Tidus I did warn you…" Yuna took a step forward.

"Eep! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry Yuna! I PROMISE I won't do it again!"

"Humph. Last time I trusted your promises…"

"Excuse ME! Not my fault!"

"Bleh, you should have told me!"

"I—."

"I. Am going to retreat for the night." Warrior of Light stated calmly and broke up the conversation by retreating into his tent. Squall and Vincent also entered their own tents, probably to escape from the insane people sitting round the fire.

"Moron." Squall muttered.

"Did he just call me a moron?" Tidus asked.

"Yup!" Everyone exclaimed then laughed.

"Why does everyone pick on me? it's not my fault! Everything always seems to be my fault though why is that? Am I just like a magnet for insults?"

"Nope. It's Tidus bashing day!" Zidane said cheerily.

"Gee, thanks. You guys are such good friends, sniffle." Everyone laughed again, Yuna gave Tidus a hug.

"Aww, don't worry Tidus! We love you anyway!" Tifa made a small retching sound,

"Sorry, Yuna I have enough work pushing Cloud's lazy butt around, reeling in Yuffie, trying to stop Barrett and Cid swearing ALL the time! Trying to get a decent conversation out of Mr. Moody in the tent, looking after Marlene and Denzel AND running a bar I don't have time for your hyper active boyfriend!" At Tifa's outburst Yuna laughed.

"Oh I quite agree, he's a lot of work,"

"Well, sorry for me!" Tidus exclaimed. Everyone laughed again (when I say this please exclude Cloud who is being emo). "But I'm still confused."

"I'm going to bed." Cloud muttered.

"BUT! But I don't—."

"Tidus! Leave it!" Yuna scolded.

"But… oh…" (Yes! The power of females! I am not sexist though!)

"Now I'm going to get some rest, you lot wear me out!" Tifa laughed and Yuna followed her swiftly joined by Terra and Luneth (O.K), which left the more lively people by themselves.

"Hey Tidus, why did you say that it's always just you?" Zidane asked.

"Well," because of the tone of voice he used it seemed like Tidus was about to go off on another ramble, Cecil stood up.

"I'm going, I'm too tired to listen to your rambles Tidus."

"I'll join you with that!" Firion said and jumped up.

"Anyone else want to leave? Or shall I explain?" Tidus was pouting slightly now.

"Ha no go ahead, I'm curious." Zidane laughed.

"Well, I come from this place called Zanarkand which is far away from the rest of Spira so I knew nothing about it really… and I always asked questions and so it always seemed like I was the only one who never understood and it usually was that in fact because all the others obviously knew about their world and so I was always the one who didn't understand oh apart from that time when it was both me and Rikku who didn't understand why Yuna was continuing when it meant her life, or when she decided to go to Seymour but then that wasn't because of me not being there before! It was new well not the Yuna thing, well; it was new for YUNA but not new in Spira if you follow me! And the other, well that was new! But besides those two times I was always the only one!" Tidus FINALLY paused for breath.

"Um… right… so………confused!" Zidane said.

"Eugh… well put it this way I was always the confused one never anyone else, they always seemed to be ahead of me, that really annoyed me you know! Has that ever happened to you? Like your friends always being one step ahead ALL the time!? Or in the Yuna case most of them were about a trillion steps ahead of me! Like I mean yeh Rikku didn't get it but she kinda knew why! I didn't even really know that! I was such a…"

"Why did I ask…?" Zidane shook his head sorrowfully

"Hey, you guys if you had someone to protect would you protect them with your lives?" Tidus mused.

"Of course I would!" Zack cried and then tipped his head "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just… I always wondered if I was doing the right thing… I journeyed with Yuna to protect her… I encouraged her on… but really when I discovered the truth I wish I hadn't… I could have stopped her…"

"Um…Pardon?"

"I mean… when you do something you later regret? Well, it was like that… I mean I didn't understand… and I told her to carry on… not knowing what would happen…"

"So… what were you trying to do?"

"I—well, to tell the truth I wasn't really sure… and until we got to Home I didn't really know what any of it was. I guess I should have known, everyone was talking and hinting, but I just didn't catch on…"

"I think I'm gonna impersonate you and ask what the hell you're talking about!"

"Well…ok… in my…my world there was this BIG evil thing called SIN, Summoners defeat SIN, Yuna was a Summoner and she had just started her pilgrimage when I arrived in Spira. We travelled together; I became one of her guardians. And when we were um… exiled,"

"You were EXILED!?"

"Well, yeh… it's not what you think though! Just because we killed some psychopathic Gaudo who had already killed his father and like several others!"

"I'm starting to dread this…"

"Meh, Not MY fault! Anyway… after that we trekked through the desert… and we made it too Home, where all the Summoners were… that's where I discovered that…to defeat SIN the Summoners had to…" Tidus choked on his words.

"Had too…?"

"Die."

"Why!?"

"Because when they summoned the final Aeon to defeat SIN it would kill them too… and SIN always came back… there was no point to it! None at all."

"I know what you mean… But, what's this—?" Zidane started

"Got to do with wishing I hadn't? Well, I felt so STUPID! They didn't tell me… and I didn't know… after that Rikku an I racked our brains but we couldn't think of anything to save her!"

"So, did you… did she… did she die?" (I mentally facepalmed when I read that through. What a stupid question, DID SHE DIE!!!???)

"No. I made sure of that! It was the one thing… I think I succeeded in…"

"So, what's wrong?"

"It's just the thought… she came so close to death… and I did nothing… I don't like that thought…"

"But, why think of it now?"

"Because it's another one of those situations, my friends depend on me…"

"Well, I think that's enough deep feeling talk for tonight! Sleep on it Tidus, you'll feel better." Zack clapped him on the shoulder and headed for his tent.

"Like he says, there's always a bright side!" Bartz walked past.

"Don't worry about it Tidus, doing all that to save someone, it's the right thing to do, even if it doesn't seem like it, I'm sure she was grateful in the end! Now you'd better get some rest." Tidus was left alone by the campfire deep in thought.

Back inside Yuna's tent she was pressed against the door listening, _I appreciate it more then you know, Tidus. _

A/N

Phewf, Thank GOD that's done! Sorry it took me so long! So yeh, sorry for the ramble… but I wasn't really sure what to write… nyeh… so yeh next chapter soon I hope… and I really DID Face palm when I got to that bit DID YUNA DIE!!!??? Like hell, if she had died would she be there!? Well, I know that Zack was there blah blah but you get it! They don't know that Zack is dead and spiral spiral blah blah. Sorry too many Larxene fanfics! =D Also when Squall says Moron, it was a reference to in FFVIII when they had their first dream or Laguna, Kiros and Ward on the train and Squall thought, I dreamt I was a Moron. So yeh… I thought I'd re-use that line! Along with Cloud's But I—which he uses in Advent Children. When Tifa says she'll be worse then Vincent in fact she'd employ his left hand, that refers to his Gauntleted hand and when Vincent like CRUSHED Cloud's Geostigma infected arm in Advent Children. Yeh so next chapter soon-ish… I hope…


End file.
